Invincible
by StellaAllets
Summary: "Who thinks about leaving when you're livin?" - Never underestimate the influence of alcohol. A songfic based on the song 'Invincible' by Jesse McCartney. Jack x Karen


**Another oneshot, this one's a songfic too. Based on the song 'Invincible' by Jesse McCartney. The story itself is as tragic as the song. Contains Jack x Karen. Anyway, enjoy! RnR :3**

**ps: tell me if i make you cry xD  
**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Karen, you can't."

"Oh, come on. I'm always like this. And look, I'm just fine."

"J-Just, stop," I snatched the wine from her hands. "Look, I don't care if you're immune to drunkenness. You just simply can't drink if you're going to drive."

"You can drink later," I added. Karen just pouted.

"Fine... Just, give me back my bottle of wine."

"Here," At first I hesitated but I handed her the bottle anyway.

Just when I handed her the bottle, she snatched it from my hand and took a single gulp of it, making me snap.

"Karen!" I snapped.

She cut me with her soft lips pressed to my mouth. She then parted her lips from me and gave me a sly smile.

"Look, if I have to drive then I have to energize, and drinking wine is one way to help me I'm tellin ya. _I'm invincible!_" Karen pinched my cheek.

"K-Karen seriously I-"

"Okay, fine, that's the last gulp I'm having for today, okay Jack?" Karen gave me her sincere smile. Something that always got me no matter what. Something that somehow always managed to disarm me, weakening me by my knees.

"Okay," I said, returning her smile.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later okay? Don't miss me!" Karen gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Bye," I said while waving my hand at her.

_**I said don't do it babe **_

_**Said it ain't worth it babe **_

_**But you did it anyway **_

_**Four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

**

* * *

**

_**September 1st, 2003**_

"Claire, the phone's ringing. Pick it up will ya?"

"Why me? You're closer to that damn phone than me!" I heard my sister yelled from the kitchen.

"Because you're younger and you have to respect me," I yelled back teasingly.

The phone continued to ring for another 30 seconds. I still didn't pick it up.

"Okay, okay! Wait up will ya!" Claire walked past me towards the phone while mumbling 'you're going to regret this!' to me.

"Hello?"

"Who is it, Claire?" I asked.

Claire didn't respond. Her annoyed look was somehow changing into a shocked look. I heard her gasp while her eyes began to water. Her body was shaking as she finally managed to stare back at me.

Claire dropped the phone. I stared at her anxiously while began walking towards my little sister, "is everything okay?"

I walked up to her closer as she finally managed to whisper something to me, "Karen... She got into a car accident." Tears began falling from her sapphire eyes as she finished addressing the message to me.

_**It took the life right out of me **_

_**Hung up the phone **_

_**Raced out the door **_

_**Broken**_

Without realizing it, I felt my body was racing out of the door. I hopped into my truck and drove fast towards the hospital with my sister.

* * *

When we got there, both me and Claire rushed into the hospital immediately.

"Where's Karen?" I didn't realize that I was probably yelling.

"She's inside," I was greeted by Ann. She was one of Karen's best friend besides my sister.

I looked around to find Jeff, Sasha, Ann, Doug, Gray, and Cliff were there too. Sasha was crying while holding her husband's hand.

Ann hugged Claire immediately. Both of them burst into tears.

I backed away a bit. Still denying what just happened moments ago. I felt numb. Suddenly, I saw Cliff and Gray were walking up to me.

"You...okay?" Cliff was concerned about me.

"I-I J-Just..."

"Doctor and Elli are trying their best right now. Let's just hope everything will turn out well," Gray tapped my shoulder.

I sat down. I felt numb. I buried my face in my hands. I prayed. And prayed.

_Dear Harvest Goddess, I may not be the most religious man on this planet but please...save Karen. I don't know how I will go on without her. Please keep her with me. Please..._

As I sat down with both Gray and Cliff surrounding me, I learned that it was them who first found out about the accident and brought Karen here immediately. It turned out that Karen was probably a bit drunk and she was unlucky that a truck with a sleepy truck driver crashed her car, making her car rolled down the hill. With the way things were, the police thought that Karen actually could avoid the accident if she wasn't under the influence of alcohol.

_If she wasn't under the influence of alcohol._

I buried my face more to my open hands. I realized that the tears were coming down from my face now.

_**Tried to believe that it wasn't true **_

_**But in my heart I always knew **_

_**That being the life of the party would catch up to you **_

_**Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours**_

We waited for hours for Doctor to come out of the surgery room. When he came out, all of us stood up while waiting for...the moment of truth.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

And that was all he could mumble.

_**I said don't do it babe **_

_**Said it ain't worth it babe **_

_**But you did it anyway **_

_**Four or five drinks and you were on your way **_

_**Everything's cool on the straight away **_

_**But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five **_

_**Why babe?**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been a week since Karen's death. I hadn't got over it, yet. And I guessed it was going to take a rather long time, because of the fact I loved her so much.

I put the bouquet upon her grave. I bent down to kiss her tombstone. Tears began falling down from my eyes. I realized that they just got heavier and heavier by seconds.

"You remember the last time you told me not to miss you before you were gone? Well guess what, I miss you. If you were here, you would probably hit me with that wine bottle of yours for being such a rag," I whispered as I realized the salty tears was getting inside of my mouth.

After sometime, I stood up and waved her a goodbye. I hopped into my truck and began driving back home.

_**Every time I'm home I pass that road **_

_**Driving alone and the street feels cold **_

_**Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me **_

_**My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out **_

_**Just where you would be four years from now **_

_**And what you were thinking when the lights came down **_

_**Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours**_

I passed the road where Karen had her accident. I couldn't help but feel a big ache inside my heart. _Remorse._

_**Who ever said that life was fair **_

_**When you live without a care **_

_**When you're invincible **_

_**Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'**_

_**

* * *

**_**So, how was it? Reviews are going to be appreciated! :D**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Harvest Moon and its characters._

_I do not own the song 'Invincible', the song belongs to Jesse McCartney.  
_


End file.
